


凯蛋《when we meet》

by D2O



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Chinese, M/M, Slash, Wow
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-19 17:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1478413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D2O/pseuds/D2O
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>凯子和蛋蛋的流水账</p>
            </blockquote>





	凯蛋《when we meet》

“我真想看看你的头掉下来后是什么样子。”某个守卫站在牢门前对Kael'thas说，他很喜欢这个精灵灰败的脸，“王子算什么？”他想“不过是一堆光鲜的……垃圾罢了。”  
Kael'thas没有理睬这份挑衅，他在计算离日出还有多久，事实上他从未像这样期待日出……或者是期待死亡。他不可遏制的在自己的想象中颤抖“那么一切都会终结，包括辛多雷可悲的历史。”他承认自己有着很严重的自毁倾向，之前隐藏的很好，那么好，以至于所有人都觉得他是一个合格的储君，他这么想着，不知不觉脸上带上了一层愉悦的神色。  
“我也很想知道……”Kael'thas朝守卫笑了笑，金色的眉毛挑起一个角度，他就站在那靠着墙，一点也不害怕，相反，他觉得一切就像一个梦境，一个即将结束的甚至是能拍拍胸口庆幸于及时醒来的糟糕的梦，他注意到囚室肮脏墙壁上残留的血迹，一只壁虎在血迹上谨慎的爬过，一些墙泥混合着暗色的血掉到他袍子上，“这很……有趣，不是吗？”他继续笑着，守卫难以置信的看了他一眼，张了张嘴，却再也没能发出任何声音。  
直到守卫的新鲜的血溅到Kael脸上，他才望向那幽暗中的身影。  
“投靠恶魔如何？”  
“但是……”  
很多年后Kael'thas依然可以清晰的回忆起那一天。Vashj血红的瞳孔就这么盯着他，脸上带着似笑非笑的表情，而他突然又冷又怕。  
“如果当年我说了“不”或者是没能在Maiev手里救出Illidian……会怎么样？”这种无趣的念头总是让Kael'thas莫名烦躁，然后他会一把揽过身边的Illidian——不管他在做什么，给予他一个深吻，让彼此的嘴唇强硬碰撞到一起，最好带上头骨发颤的声音“但是我别无选择。”他会在结束这样一个莫名其妙的吻之后小声告诉Illidian，接着就能看见对方不知所措的表情，这游戏很有意思，他甚至靠这个理解了什么叫乐此不疲。如果他还有接着玩下去的兴致，他便会打个响指，故作轻佻的说：“我的王后，你刚才真棒！”而Illidian通常回应为“滚开！太蠢了！”并且不舒服的擦嘴唇，Kael在干这事时是如此的熟练，以至于Illidian开始怀疑起对方之前曾经对多少人干过同样的事情。  
但Kael'thas更喜欢在远处看向Illidian，什么都不想，就是看着他，偶尔伸手去在空中描绘一下对方翼膜的轮廓，他可以保持这样的状态很久，直到这样那样的报告与消息把他拉回现实，上一季度的财政收支……粮食供应不足…………批示……议会新提案……“他妈的，这就是你们花了3个月的成果？！一堆狗屎！”他偶尔会在会议上发脾气，然后就有人苍白着脸提醒他注意言辞，“王室成员应该永远保持得体的行为。”他小时候被这么教育，现在也是。然后他会甩甩手，无奈的看向其他人“像极了那个暗夜瞎子的德行。”总有那么几个贵族背地里对他最近的情人表示不满，而他只能拼命克制自己说：“去你妈的！”的冲动。这真不容易，但他还是得装出一副不在乎的样子。  
“我想我被你影响了。”在那些暧昧的夜晚Kael会把头埋到Illidian的长发里，悄悄把手探过去，他的情人粗野，残疾，脾气暴躁，连他自己都搞不明白为什么会被对方吸引“就像……吸毒。”他曾经带着些许迷醉的表情向Vashj形容他对Illidian的感觉，但后者只是面无表情的摆了摆尾巴。  
“少……废话。”作为一个床伴Illidian很糟，他不会调情，不会刻意去迎合对方，连接吻技术都很差，他只会一边抓着床单一边压抑的喘息，偶尔粗暴的提醒Kael不要让自身魔法失控。或者是皱着眉头任由Kael操他，在高潮来临前绷紧全身并叫出一些破碎的呻吟——最后，如果之前摘掉眼罩的话，便用他已经失明的双眼望向Kael，金黄色的眼珠透出只有死人才拥有的呆滞，Kael不喜欢那样的眼神，这让他想起那场惨痛的失败“再这样看我就把你眼睛挖出来。”他会半开玩笑的对Illidian说，这种无关紧要的威胁通常没什么问题，Illidian只会沉默着闭上眼睛，直到Kael走进浴室他才会叹一口气，甩甩头，尝试赶走因为对方的玩笑而触发的……糟糕回忆。好在Kael足够温柔，回来便会给Illidian一个温暖而完美的拥抱，附带上安慰般的吻，他很擅长用这个彻底满足Illidian，有时甚至让Illidian会主动爬到他床上，只是为了事后Kael能如此这般的拥抱他到第二天天明。  
“你很没安全感，一个像你这样强大的人……恩，很难想象你会害怕些什么。”如果怀里抱着一个人Kael就忍不住开始旁敲侧击，他难以理解Illidian向他乞求拥抱时的心情，暗夜精灵会表现的很迟疑，但又十分期待，一个小心翼翼的把身体挪过来说：“Kael，抱抱我好吗”的家伙绝对不应该是Illidian。他半夜磨牙，说古怪的梦话，或者是粗重的喘息及从梦境深处传到现实的呜咽和悲鸣——只能让Kael猜测对方有个挥之不去的梦魇。但事实上，尽管他们在一起挺久，Kael还是对Illidian一无所知，而Illidian也明显一直回避这个话题，Vashj则只会暧昧或者冷酷的笑“知道太多没好处”娜迦一边缓慢平移身体一边以同样的频率扭动脖子“他没你想的那么坚强……也没我想的那么脆弱。”尾部的鳞片在地板上摩挲出沙沙的声音，Vashj眯起眼睛看向血精灵王子，她不打算说什么，就算眼前的人足够值得信任她也不想透露任何东西，“不是什么有趣的历史。你可以自己去问……”（而那很恶心，Vashj心想，终究没表现出来）  
Illidian最终吐露真相前Kael正揽着对方的腰坐在地狱火半岛边缘漂浮的大块岩石上，他们把脚悬空，，漫无边际的聊天，享受身下无重力的岩石传来的倾斜感，Karl非常懂得利用这种危险的讯息来取乐，而此时内心的恐惧则如同蜜糖般甜美到令人难以自持，就在Kael结束又一个话题后，Illidian突然没头没脑的说：“想知道我的过去吗……或者说是我是怎么活下来的。”  
Kael沉默了3秒，他看着Illidian面无表情的脸，后者则把头朝向辽阔荒凉的红色平原，仿佛在欣赏那不断撕裂天空的青色闪电。“如果你愿意的话。”他略微调整姿势，让自己能更好的看清Illidian“我很有兴趣。”  
Illidian喉咙动了动，他竭力保持着平静的表情说：“你蹲过监狱，觉得那怎么样？”  
“糟透了，人间地狱。在里面几小时就像是几千年”  
“那被囚禁一万年呢。”  
“在这点上我一直很佩服你，换做我早就疯了。”  
“被囚禁一万年，还时常被人殴打呢？”  
“你？怎么可能……谁能这么做……”Kael在听到这话后楞了一会，尝试把话题引向别的方向  
“被囚禁一万年，还时常被人殴打，被强奸的次数比被打的次数还要多呢。”  
Kael很久没有说话，不是因为震惊，而是他无法找到任何词汇来回答眼前的人，Illidian的脸上依然没有任何波动，手指却在微微颤抖。“而我他妈就这样被干成了婊子。”他爆发出一大串难以听懂的脏话，胸透剧烈起伏，结实的肌肉此刻正不规律的颤动，他调整着呼吸继说道：“Arthas说的没错，我就是个婊子（注1)，监狱里什么事都能发生，包括最恶心的。”当他抬起头时，Kael惊奇的发现Illidian还是毫无表情，接着他抽动嘴角，突然扯开一个非常小的绝望的微笑“用不着同情我，Kael，别把我想的太无辜，真的，我想活下去，所以我自愿干了更恶心的事。”  
“别这么说……恩……至少我爱你。”Kaelthas同时发现自己没有任何安慰人的天赋，他只会尝试把Illidian抱紧一些，拍拍对方的肩，拼命搜索一切能让Illidian脱离自我厌恶的词“该死我该吻他吗？”Kael一边在心里诅咒着一边把嘴唇贴了过去，一开始只是试探性的，但很快就进化为一个相当缠绵的吻，他缓慢的抚摸过Illidian的脸，脖子，头发，确认后者没有再在这份情绪中堕落下去后Kael离开了Illidian的身体。“没必要这样”他轻轻的对情人说：“如果那一万年让你感觉糟糕……为什么不杀了那家伙。”  
“因为那家伙生来就是去当救世主的。”Illidian说这话时别过头去不再让Kael看到他的表情，而之后很久Kael都很难推测对方是怀着什么样的心态和他说接下去的历史，那是充斥着血浆，欺诈，强暴和侮辱的可怕记忆，Illidian断断续续的说着，每说一段就要停下深呼吸到声音里不再带有任何感情色彩。而最后，Kael意识到Illidian已经无法再控制情绪时他及时打断了对方的回忆。  
“我知道这很可怕，但……都过去了不是吗。”Kaelthas再次亲吻Illidian“我们不需要在过去中溺死。”但他又想起奎尔丹纳斯，以及在太阳井旁，在散落的断肢旁狞笑的食尸鬼，他们都有噩梦，彼此安慰或者彼此毁灭，Kael突然意识到这只是属于两个失败者的温存后他苦笑着皱起眉头。（而我又有什么资格教你忘记历史呢）  
“Illidian。”  
“恩？”  
“别死在我前面。”  
这是Kael在走向最终的结局前，最低限度的渴求。


End file.
